Heroes of Olympus the chosen trio
by Thosedivergentrebels
Summary: Okay guys this is my first fan fic. It's about my friends and my oc's after the war with gaea.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS FIRST FAN FIC LIKE PLZ?**

**1**

**Pacifica**

Before the gryphon my day was fine. They were almost to camp what could possibly go wrong. I was wrong. Me and my brother Booker were dosing off on a beach on Long Island. Then a dream came. I was walking down a dark ally way, exhausted, Then I heard a loud noise. I drew my celestial bronze knife that once belonged to my deceased older brother. Thud. Pain prickle in the back of my head. The scene changed. I was somewhere different with little startling grey eyes boring down on me. After a few seconds of comprehending,I saw a younger boy with black hair and grey eyes. Did I mention he had a hammer aimed at my head. He squinted his eyes at me "Your not a monster," he decided "Are you like me?"

"Woah move the hammer and then we'll talk," He set the hammer down. "You mean a demigod? Lets start on the simpler things how old are you?" he looked around and said "I'm 9. And my names Booker by the way." I smiled Booker was unique name. "Pacifica, I'm 11" I smirked. "Thats a weird name" He smiled. I looked over at his hammer "Your going to have to do better than that Booger," he just scowled and mumbled "booker."

"How about a dagger" I pulled out my brothers dagger "How would you like to wield a a celestrial bronze blade," I toss it to him. He catches it. "Athena." he says. I smile "Hades. and were family now, your never getting away from me"

I wake up to a 13 yr old Booker. And for a moment in time I see the scared lost 9 yr old but then I blink, then its just him agin. I smile "You almost smashed my scull in with a hammer." he laughs but then his serious expression returns "Theres a gryphon," he points up in the trees, "that has been stalking us a while. Come on sunshine. You think you can shadow travel to camp?" I yawn then nod. He grabs my hand and then darkness swallows us. Then things went wrong. I had landed at the bottom of a hill with a giant pine tree that supposedly marked camp. "Stupid John!" Booker yells looking. Stupid gryphon follow us! "John?" I ask confused. "Yes he has a name duh!" Booker rolled his eyes. I was about to reply but he stiffened and froze.

I spun around to find my facing a gryphon with claws raking against my stomach I screamed in pain and collapsed, then things got weird. Olive branches wrapped around the gryphon, Booker approached it but it disintegrated in to golden dust. A boy probably about a year older than me stepped out with a sword in his hand. He had long black hair and hazel eyes. Booker looked at him "Booker" the boy approached to shake his hand "Tyler" he said then Booker collapsed. Then the pain overwhelmed me and things went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys its me and I have two pieces of information for you, 1 I will be doing Qotd ad two I will be doing shout-outs**

**geekchicshippinglover757: Of course! aren't we all fandom friends anyway? wov yall**

**violyashade: First let me say thank you for following. Second I don't write about oc's in the first place but my friends wanted me to write this and no its not a one-shot I will try to post as often as possible. **

**Pacifica**

I wake up in a place that seems to be an infirmary. With the boy Tyler staring at me "Your cute when you sleep." I would slap him but my whole body hurts. "And your a stalker." I scowl. "Fine! I back off! I'll go tell your brother your awake." he said lifting his hands up. I see something that looks like apple juice but it taste like hot chocolate and brownies. I remembered it was the first meal Booker and I had... Then Booker walked in walked in with a new girl.

**Tyler**

I didn't think I would ever end up back at camp, but here I am. And then there was Pacifica. She was beautiful and wanted nothing to do with me. Just my type. As I was walking back with Booker and Daisy the daughter of Hecate. When we walked in I could tell Pacifica was confused."Hey pacifier you feeling okay?" He asked smirking. "Who's that?" She said nodding to Daisy "Oh me Im Daisy." she said, caressing her pig. Pacifica just nodded. "Hey you think you can walk sunshine? Cause Chiron wants to have a meeting and Im sure you'd like to see my butt get grilled." I grin and spread my arms. She gets up and stumbles. I go to help her but she says "Sorry Mr. Comedian but I can walk perfectly fine." She tries to grin and spread her arms to mock me, but stumbled and fell face first. Where Booker and Daisy were? They probably already left. "Well sunshine I'm picking you up." I said`` swooping down and picking her up and slinging her over my shoulder. "Put me down!" She protested while pounding on my shoulder. She does this all the way to the Big House. When I walk in Booker, Chiron, and mr. D (same pot-belly and loud shirt). "You!"

Mr. D says. I set down Pacifica. "Nice knowing you," she smiles, lying on the couch. "Miss me much! Im sorry should of kept in touch." I shrug and sit down on the couch. Mr D. Shoots up and yells "How dare you show your face here ever agin! I should have strangled you to death the first time!" Booker gets up. " I may not like him, but he saved our lives. You can't kill him!" Nice of the little dude to stand up for me. "Actually I came to see him get his butt grilled. But Booker has a point." Pacifica yawned.

"We'll get to you two latter!" The god snaps at them then things happened fast. Grape vines climbed up my legs, But then I wasn't even there. I was out on the porch looking in on the situation. Then Booker said "If he were alive could he stay at camp?" Mr. D scowls

"Of course if he were alive. But young Demigod he's not."

Then I decide to walk in. "Thank you for the invitation to stay mr. D." I smile and plop down on the couch awaking Pacifica. "Oh look who's alive. Sorry your not dead yet." She grins and scoots over. Chiron was about to say something when Daisy interrupted. "Sorry," She started "But campfires about to start." With that I got up slung Pacifica over my shoulder and followed her to campfire.


End file.
